Music Boombox: Baby
by AngelofAwesomess13
Summary: This is my last fanfic


**This is the last story until I get back. I'm just taking a break until my summertime comes, so don't threat. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own song and TA but OC**

**Genderswap and humanform**

* * *

Music BoomBox: Baby Remix

Random, Wasp, Manic and Cobra walk into bowling alley. It was filled with teenagers and the lights were down making everything glow in the dark. The music blasting, "Enrique Iglesias feature Usher- Dirty Dancer," Random patted Wasp's arm. "There's Bumblebee, I'll be over there a'ight." "Cool," was Wasp's answer.

It has been having some hard days at the base. Optimus Prime notices this and told them since its Saturday, they can go the mall. They were so thrilled that they were practically hugged and kiss her. This got them scold by Megatron.

It was nighttime, which is perfect.

Manic was alone as Wasp and Cobra went to get some sodas. There were girls in this mall, but they weren't the one that he's looking for.

Then she came.

She walked next to him in slow motion as she sways her hips. Her hair was wavy black. Her skin was snow white. She was clearly a Decepticon due to her blood colored eyes. His mouth was wide opened. His blue eyes bugged out.

_"She's beautiful,"_ he thought. His stare was interrupted by something cold. His eyes sifted to the right to see Wasp and Cobra with the drinks.

"Who was looking at?' Wasp questioned.

Manic was silent for a moment before answering,

"This girl."

* * *

_Random raping( to Bumblebee): Remember in class when I used to pass_

_Notes to ya, jokes to ya, hoping ya would open up_

_You looked back with smile and blushed,_

_Felt so, "squeezed and stuck," I guess I had a crush_

_Stuck with puppy love, but because, we were so young,_

_No believed, including me,_

_That we could be any type of unity_

_Then we grew up, passed puberty,_

_After some years, forgot about you and me_

_Then I seen ya at the club looking nothin' but fly,_

_"Buggin'" still had the butterflies,_

_Then you took me by surprise, you said, "Hi, remember me?" I almost wanted to lie_

_But said, "How could I forget, are you crazy?"_

_And I looked at ya and I was like.._

_Manic and Random: Baby, baby, baby, ohhhh.._

_Like baby, baby, baby, noooo…_

Like baby, baby, baby, ohhhh..

_Thought you'd always be mine(x2)_

_Wasp (to a girl): Since you been gone,_

_I been have alone,_

_And I was wrong_

_To ever let you go_

_And now I want you back,_

_I never felt like that_

_My train's gone off the track,_

_How can I get right back_

_Inside your world,_

You are my girl,

_And no one's gonna stop me_

_From getting next to you,_

_Heaven knows how high I fly,_

_Do anything to be your side,_

_Fight da fears, swallow my pride,_

_To have you here baby, oh_

_Manic and Wasp:_ Baby_, baby, baby, ohhhh…_

_Baby, baby, baby, noooo…_

_Baby, baby, baby, ohhhh_

_Thought you'd always be mine(x2)_

_Cobra: Cobra!_

_When I was 13, I had my first love_

_There was nobody that could compared_

_To my baby no one ever came_

_Between us no one could ever come above_

_She had me goin' crazy_

_Oh, I was starstruck_

_She woke me up daily_

_Don't need no Starbucks_

_She made me heart pound,_

_And skip a beat when I see her in the street_

_And that's cool on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend_

_She know she got me gazin'_

_Cause she is so amazin'_

And now my heart is breakin'

_But I just kept on sayin'…._

_Manic: Baby, baby, baby, ohhhh_

_Baby, baby, baby, noooo_

_Baby, baby, baby, ohhhh_

_Thought you'd always be mine(x2)_

_Now I'm all gone,_

_(Yeah, Yeah)_

_Now I'm all gone_

_(Yeah, Yeah)_

_Now I'm all gone_

_(Yeah, Yeah)_

* * *

Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, I'm gone

Random was dancing with Bumblebee until Wasp and Cobra came over to them. "Have you seen Manic?" Wasp asked.

Random smirked and pointed the direction with his thumb. They saw Manic walking out with the girl in hand.

Cobra grinned and nod in respect

"Good for him."

* * *

**This is the end of me until my freedom coems R&R**


End file.
